Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) cards are now ubiquitous devices used in many computer applications. U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,149 granted in 1994 to AT&T Bell Laboratories shows a PCMCIA wireless credit card modem fabricated using two credit card sized sections connected by a hinge. The first section contains modem circuitry, and the second section contains an antenna and radio circuitry.
A computer can act as the host for a PCMCIA card inserted into a receiving PCMCIA card.
It is desirable to develop a unitary, hingeless PCMCIA configuration which provides desirably compact antenna packaging without the antenna extending to an unnecessary amount out of the PCMCIA slot into which it has been inserted.